Finally Together
by Kira Neami
Summary: Why did I make that promise to Nathan! I told my dear brother that I would protect them! Yet, why did he warn me against them? They were my family, too. I couldn't just leave them behind. Not after their mother died. No matter, I would protect the children. Raise them as Mother raised me and would have raised THEM. We will be a family. Now, I just need one more to complete us.
**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I was there as my little sisters were born. So small compared to other Chiropterans. Their blue and red eyes were bright when they first saw the world.

I was there as they were forced apart. I was devastated that I could not be there to prevent their parting. I made a vow to always be there when I was needed.

I was there when they met again. The horror that passed when their meeting ended in bloodshed and fire did nothing to hinder me from my goal of protecting them.

I was there when they slept. I trusted only their Chevalier's to protect them when I could not. I knew they would forever protect their Queen.

I was there when their memories came back. I was happy that they had remembered their pasts as sisters but was devastated when they chose the path of war.

I was there when the war happened. I will admit that I fought against the Chiropterans who wished to harm Saya. Though I was never seen, I was there during the whole fight and was there when Saya lost someone close to her.

And I was there when it ended. I felt only sorrow when Diva was killed by the hands of our sister, leaving behind her own children.

Now, I must protect the remaining family I have left.

But there is something they do not know.

I never revealed myself to my sisters.

My sister and her protector, my nieces, and my sister's adopted brother were all I had left. I wouldn't fail them again. This time, I would set right my mistakes. If I had to die to protect them, I would do it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I was sitting atop a building as I watched my sister talk with the other humans around her. I could tell from her body language that her sleep was fast approaching. Now that she was the last remaining twin remaining, her body would need time to adjust before she could be a proper Queen. I observed as Diva's remaining Chevalier seemed to mumble to himself after the death of his Queen.

While Saya and Hagi spoke to Kai and the others, I slipped into the theatre where two small infants laid on the stage beside their crystalized and broken mother; their cocoons allowing only their faces and arms to be seen. A wave of sorrow washed over me as I looked to my dead sister. I had never had the chance to meet her but I still felt responsible for her death. Kneeling down, I ran my knuckles against the smooth stone of Diva's face. I grabbed a large shard of her broken body in my hand, the red of the stone showing the blood that once flowed in her veins. I was brought out of my thoughts when the coo of a baby reached my ears. Quickly stuffing the stone in my pocket, I gave a small smile as the two children babbled and waved their arms at me, begging to be held. I complied by lifting the two infants into my arms, my smile never vanishing.

"Hello, children." I looked between each child. A pair of blue and a pair of red eyes stared back at me with glee. "How about we leave? I'm sure the humans would do something to my adorable nieces if I left them here." I nuzzled my face with each of theirs before kneeling on the ground once again. I quickly stripped my long trench coat from my body and wrapped the two in the black fabric. I was left standing in a long knee length purple dress with red lace on my wrists and skirt. A pair of red flats laced up around my shins before stopping just before my knees. My long black hair fell over my shoulders as I bent down to retrieve the children. My own green eyes stared into theirs as I gathered them in my arms. "We better hurry before we are seen, little ones."

I could hear the footsteps of Saya and the others approaching as I clutched the children to my chest. I quickly summoned my fifteen foot bat-like wings before leaping into the air and onto one of the balconies. A small whimper escapes the children as we watch Diva's Chevalier scream for the children. "Where have they gone?! Without their mother, my experiments are ruined!" he yelled towards the Queen and her friends.

Peaking over the balcony, I saw Saya, Hagi and Kai frantically looking around the stage for the missing babies. Amshel only screamed in rage when no trace of them was found. In a rage, the Chevalier leapt at Saya, causing Hagi to defend her. A gasp escaped my lips as Saya was ordered to leave with Kai, leaving the two Chevaliers to fight.

At the sounds of fighting, the children began to become restless from their places at my chest.

"Hush, little ones." I quietly whispered to the twins. I began to panic when I heard to fighting Chevaliers take flight. The sounds of battle began to draw closer and closer to my nieces and myself with each passing second.

I made sure to cover the twins with the coat again before looking over my shoulder to see the fighting duo just on the other side of the balcony railing. Blood from each Chevalier was spilt and now stained the wood floors of the theatre.

I was about to flee when Amshel's eyes locked with mine. My eyes widened with fear when the angered Chevalier threw Hagi to the side, his gaze moving to the little ones in my arms. A twisted smile appeared on the blonde's face upon seeing me and the two babes. I wasted no time in snapping open my wings and taking flight, my grip on the children never wavered as I maneuvered around Amshel and flew towards Hagi. Moving the girls to one arm, I held out my hand for the dark haired Chevalier when the theatre began to crumble. I could hear Amshel behind me as I drew nearer to the fallen Chevalier. A look to Hagi showed that his own wings seemed to be bent at odd angles from his fall which prevented him from escaping.

"HAGI!" I screamed for him with all my might as I finally reached him. His crimson eyes snapped to mine as I continued to fly to him. Hagi seemed to understand what I was doing as he reached out to me. My hand gripped the fabric of his dress coat as I pulled him from the ground.

A scream from behind me alerted me to Amshel's demise. Casting a quick glance behind me, I could see that a beam had impaled the Chevalier, causing him to plummet to the ground just as a section of the ceiling crushed his body.

With this scene in my mind, I turned forward once again with my family in my arms. The exit of the theatre was just in front of me when more debris blocked the path. Seeing this, I quickly scanned my surroundings in hope of finding another exit.

I was able to find a small space where there was nothing. Turning in that direction, I flew until Hagi could stand on his own two feet. His clawed hand instantly went to grip his shoulder in hopes of easing the pain from his damaged wing. Landing next to the injured Chevalier, I brought my other arm to clutch the twins.

"Who are you?"

My head snapped to face Hagi as he walked to stand in front of me. His, now, pale blue eyes looked between the children and myself. A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked to the still crumbling building before turning back to him.

"I do not have the time to answer your questions. You will have your answers once I find a way to get us out of this building." I looked to my nieces with a small smile before continuing, "Besides, I want them to see their aunt before we leave." Looking back up, I scanned our surroundings before turning back to Hagi. "Can I trust you to watch them for a minute while I make a path?"

He seemed surprised in my request before giving a small nod of acceptance. Smiling, I walked to the injured Chevalier and placed the twins at his feet. I stood once I was sure they would not be harmed and faced the opposite direction from them.

"I will make a path for us to escape." Looking over my shoulder, I locked eyes with Hagi, green clashing with blue. "I will return for you three. Besides," I nodded to his still healing shoulder, "I doubt that you could escape on your own with that injury."

Turning away from him again, I quickly snapped open my wings before taking flight.

Finding a small space, I began to destroy the concrete blocking my path.


End file.
